


And There Goes My Humanity

by Softlynot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, not really? but just in case, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlynot/pseuds/Softlynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Michael Jones and my two best friends, Gavin and Ray, are superheroes. Having friends with superpowers is just as awesome as you'd imagine, but I have one problem.</p><p>I think I may have fallen for their archenemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Met In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated sporadically and time skips between each chapter will vary
> 
> I'm really enthusiastic about this rn so I apologize if i update this like three days in a row then disappear for a month ;v;

_We met in a dream_

_Well, less like a dream and more like a drunken haze._

_I wish I could say it was love at first sight_

_but I'm not one to lie_

 

 

"Gavin! You fuck.... fuck." Michael slurred as he clung for dear life on Gavin, nearly dragging him down.

"Fuck fuck. Best insult ever." Ray, their designated sober, commented.

Gavin, who may have been the drunker of the two, whined, "But-"

Michael glared at him, "Don't you fuckin' do it."

"But Michael." He said with a smug grin

"You Bitch."

Ray glanced down at his phone and frowned when he saw he'd received a text on his "emergency" phone. "Shit." he muttered under his breath. Michael glanced over to see who it was.

**______**

**Burns:** Can you do a sweep of downtown?

 **X-Ray:** Now really isn't the best time boss

 **Burns:** Can you do a sweep of downtown??

 **X-Ray:** You're not taking no for an answer are you

 **Burns:** :)

 **X-Ray:**  You're lucky we love this town so much

 **Burns:** You're lucky i dont stop paying your asses

**______**

 

Ray glanced hesitantly at Gavin for a moment then at Michael. "Damn it. Okay Michael me and Gavin have to go make sure shit isn't going down downtown and..." he sighed, "I would rather not walk all the way to your house and back when downtown is literally a few minutes away."

Michael whooped, "Alright! Let's get more drinks and kick some ass!"

Gavin cheered besides him chanting about drunken crime fighting.

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to have to be your guys' fucking mom aren't I?" he murmured. "Okay, no. Gavin, sober up pal, because I am not against ditching you. Michael, no drunken crime fighting for you, nothing will probably happen anyways. And besides" he said more quietly, "You can't handle yourself if you're drunk."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "I will take you down right now motherfucker." He tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. "Take you right downtown." 

"That was horrendous."

Michael sighed, feeling himself sober up a tiny bit, "Aw, come on lighten up dude. Just think: you wont have to deal with our hot drunken asses for another month." Ray shoved him away.

The sweep was going pretty great, in Michael's opinion anyways. Nothing illegal happened, but Ray did accidentally take them into another bar. Gavin and Michael were enthralled, Ray not so much. "Go flirt or pass out or whatever. I'll finish by myself." 

The two drank a little more before Gavin wandered off to do who knew what. Michael scanned the bar, but nothing interesting was really happening. No fights happening and no cute guys in sight. He did find a guy sitting alone at the very end of the bar, hunched over on his phone. Out of pitty or drunkeness, who knew, he walked over and sat next to him. The guy didn't even look up. Michael stole glances at him a few times before he started getting fed up. "Hey." he said.

No reply.

"Yo, I said-"

"I heard you." The man replied.

"Then why didn't you fucking answer?" he demanded.

He turned to look at Michael, allowing him to see what he looked like. It was pretty hard to see in the dim light, but he seemed to have light brown hair and blue eyes. "Why should I have?"

Wow this guy was infuriating, "Uh, because it's fucking common courtesy?!"

The bartender came over, sensing a fight. "Everything okay over here?" he asked.

"Fine." Michael muttered, returning to his drink.

The man smiled, "Great, thanks." Oh, so he replied to him. Fine it wasn't like he wanted to talk to blue eyes anyways.

The bartender nodded, accepting the answer. "Good, well that thing is ready for you."

The man's grin widened, "Ah, excellent! Thanks again, I really owe you one Geoff."

Geoff rolled his eyes, "Yeah you do, big time."

The man stood up and followed Geoff through a doorway and out of sight. Michael shook his head, what a fucking tool. Just then, Gavin walked up. "Ray's back." he stated.

Michael grunted and headed to the exit of the bar, where Ray was waiting. "Nothing." He informed, "Let's just head home." They hadn't even gotten a block away when an explosion happened behind them.

"Holy shit." Gavin breathed when he saw the source, immediately sobering up.

Michael followed his gaze to find the bank a few streets away set ablaze. 

Gavin glanced at Ray, "Are we...?" he nodded. Gavin turned to Michael and gave him an apologetic smile, "Duty calls, boi. X-Ray and Vav are needed."

"So?"

Gavin's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean, 'so'?"

Michael crossed his arms, "If I can't kick some ass, I'm sure as hell going to watch you guys do it."

There really wasn't time for an argument, so Gavin reluctantly agreed. He and Ray ran behind an alley to change into their costumes, leaving Michael to wonder what it was like to have to wear a spandex suit all day every day. When they returned, the three sprinted in the direction of the fire to find the police nor the fire department had arrived yet. Luckily, everyone had already seemed to have evacuated, save one guy who was just staring at the building. 

"Hey, buddy!" Gavin shouted, "You gotta get away from there, it's not safe!"

The man turned and faced them shutting Gavin up instantly. Michael stared at the man intently, he looked _so_ familiar. Then it hit him. "It's that motherfucker from the bar!" He shouted. The only difference was now he was wearing a lab coat and safety goggles on his head The man gave a small wave in return, seemingly recognizing Michael too.

Ray turned to him, shocked, "He was at the bar?" he whispered.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Mad King!" Gavin shouted, finding his voice again.

No way. That was the Mad King? The guy who was on the city's top five most wanted list, the psychopath who has been the only person to almost kill Ray and Gavin on multiple occasions? But he looked like such a looser! The man in question smiled at the sound of his name, "X-Ray, Vav, and" he glanced at Michael, "other." Michael wasn't sure if he was glad or offended that the Mad King didn't know his name. He had certainly been on enough missions with the superheroes to be recognizable. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing, actually. Should he start wearing a disguise too? "Sorry, but I can't stay to chat this time." he said, cutting Michael's thoughts, "I do hope you enjoyed the show. It's just a little thing I'm working on. And actually..." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small trinket. "This is too." He chucked it at them and it landed at Gavin's feet.

For a moment nothing happened. "Ha!" Gavin shouted, "Another fai-" suddenly a spark flew out and hit the brit, shocking him to the point where he fainted.

"Shit, G- Vav!" Ray shouted, picking him off the ground.

Suddenly a van cut around the corner, pulling up behind the King. A guy who seemed no older than the three of them opened the sliding door. The King climbed in, saluting the three, before driving off. 

Michael looked at Ray expectantly, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"I couldn't possibly catch a car on foot without Gavin's slow motion powers." Ray said, not looking up. 

Michael turned and watched the building burn as fire trucks and police cars finally pulled up. Officer Burns was already heading towards them to find out what happened. He sighed, "I need another drink."

 

 

 


	2. Why Did He Have to Be So Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time we met was at a dry cleaners of all places.
> 
> Like what was this, Dr. Horrible? The last thing I needed was to fall in love with Gavin and end up getting impaled by a sharp object. That would be really inconvenient.
> 
> But anyhow. I really wanted to hate this guy, seeing as he wants to end the world and all, so why did he have to be so... normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short :s

"Who needs clean clothes anyways?" Michael mumbled as he pulled out his load of laundry out of the broken washer. After dumping the clothes on top of the washer, he went to his closet to find most of his other clothes were piled in the dirty clothes basket. He scratched his head. "Apparently I do."

He picked up his phone to call Gavin, he had a washer right? He began to dial the number to his emergency phone, just to be a little shit, when he paused. Gavin and Ray lived on the other side of the city. It would be really stupid to try and fight any traffic on the way to their house when there was a laundromat right down the street. So he grabbed his wallet and keys, gathered up his laundry and drove over there. He arrived in front of a little building called LoundroMatt. Michael assumed the owner of the place was named Matt, otherwise the name was a little weird.

Seeing as this was his first time at one of these, he little unsure of himself when he picked a machine and started loading it up. He paid and it started up. He sat down on the machine and looked around the room awkwardly, his eyes landing on the guy at the washer across from him. He had light brown hair and... really pretty blue eyes. Like what the hell eyes had no business looking that suave. 

The man looked up and their eyes locked. Michael felt a little embarrassed for staring, but that turned into confusion when the guy's face looked shocked. He shuffled around, a little nervous, before ducking out of sight. 

Michael frowned, "Hey buddy, you alright over there?"

"Um, yeah. I- er dropped a quarter. Oh jeez..." The man responded, still out of Michael's line of sight.

Michael leaned forward a little, "Do you need another one? I have an extra."

Blue eyes slowly stood back up, avoiding eye contact, "Uh, sure?" Michael handed one over, "Thanks... I owe you one."

He blinked, feeling a bit ofdéjà vu. "Wait a second. You're that guy from the bar! You're The M-"

The King reached over and covered Michael's mouth, "Shh! Oh, ew! What the hell? Did you lick me?"

"Fuck yeah I did. Don't touch me again." Michael responded menacingly. 

"Dully noted." The King mumbled. They just sat like that for a few moments before The King began to shuffle around again. "So..." he began, "What would it take for you to  _not_ call your super buddies?"

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well for one, I'm not doing anything bad. Unless doing errands is a felony. And last time I checked, it isn't."

Michael hoped off the washer and put his hands on his hips, "What the hell is a supervillain doing at a laundromat in the first place?"

The King frowned, "Um... laundry?"

"Okay, yeah stupid question. But how does no one recognize you though?"

"People are stupid."

"Oh." An awkward silence followed. How did you even talk to a supervillain? Let alone one that tries to kill your friends on a regular basis? It was just too fucking weird. Michael sighed and held out his hand, "I'm M-"

"Listen." The King said, "You obviously don't know how this works. I don't really either, but still. Usually you _don't_ want villains knowing your name. They could get information on you and find ways to use you."

Michael pulled back his hand and crossed his arms, putting up a cold demeanor. "Right." He tried glaring at the guy, but it was hard to hold it. He had to admit, he just didn't have a suspicious look to him. Without his costume, The King looked just like a regular guy. Acted like one too. Michael had honestly expected some cool and calculating persona from him, seeing how high he was on the evil spectrum, but he seemed like an average loser. Like at that moment, the guy was just shuffling around as if he had no idea how to even talk to people.

Suddenly one of the machines dinged and The King looked down, "oh, that's me." he said to himself. He collected his clothes and walked over to the dryers.

Not long after, Michael's own washer was finished and he took his clothes to a dryer on the other end of the store, away from The King. Once in a while, he'd send suspicious glances over at him, but The King seemed to be in his own little world. 

What even was this? 

Finally after an eternity, the guy's clothes were finished. He walked by Michael, "I'm going to do a thing... with money... and leave."

"Having trouble with words?"

"...yeah."

Michael rolled his eyes as The King continued walking over to the counter. He was in the middle of collecting his own clothes when there was a shout behind him. "Help! I've been robbed!"

He wheeled around just in time to see The King sprinting out of the laundromat with a gun in one hand and his basket of laundry with a wad of cash resting on top. He just stared dumbfounded, with the owner looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked himself before pulling out his phone to call Gavin and Ray.

 


	3. Quite the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not have had people skills
> 
> But seeing him in action was quite the show
> 
> It was like he was two different people
> 
> And I loved every moment of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters I'm going to try to introduce a few more villains and maybe allies in later chapters?? Not 100% sure yet, but I don't really want to just have only four recurring people through the entire story
> 
> Also haha yes the subtle myan begins

"This guy has a fucking evil lair?" Michael asked, his words transitioning into a hysterical laugh.

Gavin shrugged, "Well, more like a hideout."

"Maybe he has doom rays or something." Ray supplied.

Michael found himself tagging along on more and more missions. At first, they'd denied his request immediately. But, a controller whizzing by Ray's head helped persuade him. At the moment they had tracked one of the the Mad King's henchmen to a bunker in the countryside beyond the city. Why he was called The _Mad_ King was a concept lost to Michael. The few times he has seen the guy in "action" didn't exactly help him live up to the name. the only thing he had to go by was what Gavin had told him. Apparently when he first appeared, to no surprise, no one took him too seriously. His fashion choices didn't really help either; who wore a lab coat and called himself a king?

Anyhow, when he first started off he only committed petty crimes like stealing from drug stores and grand theft. Supposedly he had accomplices, but Gavin didn't go into detail about them. They would pop up on the news once in a while, but they were always nameless men protected by masks. They were careful and left no evidence. They slowly began climbing the ranks, finally making names for themselves when they attempted a heist at the bank (The same bank The King had blown a few months back). It ended terribly when their getaway helicopter malfunctioned and smashed into the bank, exploding and setting the building ablaze. They were assumed dead; no bodies or money to be found. Obviously not all of them died. The King resurfaced, making sure everyone knew he was now a tad more madder than before. 

Gavin had suggested that destroying the bank had  been a bit of symbolism, but Ray and Michael shut him down quickly. What was there to symbolize? Literally nothing, that's what. An idiot could tell he just held a grudge against the bank that killed his friends. 

A hand shot out, stopping Michael. "Wait." Ray commanded.

He paused, realizing he would have just walked right through the front entrance. "Shit, my bad."

Ray stared intently at the building for a moment, making sure no one was right behind the door. He looked at them and nodded, "All clear."

Gavin advanced first, prepared to slow down time if they ran into trouble. Fortunately, none came and Ray and Michael followed. They silently crept to the door, opening it about as quietly as an iron door could be. 

Michael frowned, it was just an empty bunker. No doom rays or henchmen in sight. He sent Ray a questioning glance and in return Ray pointed to the opposite side of the building. He looked to find a small room. They made their way over and entered the room. Sure enough, they were met with a staircase that led to a lower level.

"Are you sure about this Michael?" Gavin whispered, "There’s no knowing what could happen.”

“Of course boi.” He responded confidently.

Ray looked skeptical. “I’m not sure you really understand the situation. This isn’t some downtown sweep. This could go horribly wrong.”

Michael shrugged, because really. How bad could it be?

They advanced down the spiral stairwell with caution. They seemed to go down forever. Soon, a distant scream that made the trio freeze came into their area of hearing.

Gavin shivered, “Hate to be that poor bloke.”

“Suppose it’s the guy we followed here?”

Ray grimaced, “I hope not, that would mean they know we’re here.”

They finally made it to the end of the stairwell and entered another empty room. “What the hell?” Michael asked in a hushed tone. “Aren’t villains suppose to be like, maxed out with gear?”

Ray was staring off into the distance and didn’t respond.

Gavin shrugged, “Maybe he’s got a tight budget.”

Ray had stiffened besides Gavin, “Or-“

“Or this isn’t his actual hideout.” A deep voice finished.

The three turned and were met with the Mad King himself. He was no longer wearing his usual lab coat and goggles attire. He wore a black suit and had a crown atop his head. He might have looked a little goofy if they weren’t absolutely terrified at that moment.

Behind them, another door opened and the henchmen that they’d followed here appeared and took his spot behind the King.

The King turned to him, “Nice work Neptune. You were right on the spot, they _were_ idiotic enough to follow you here.”

Neptune, a short guy around their general age beamed. “Thank you, sir.”

“Now.” He said, turning back to them. “What to do with you three? Ah. I have the perfect solution. Neptune?” The henchmen stood up a little straighter, ready to receive orders. “Knock them out for me, will you?”

Neptune grinned, pulling out a gun.

 In a haze of panic Gavin turned and ran into the room Neptune had come out of, Ray and Michael quick to follow. He slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against it. “X-Ray.” He said, switching into hero mode. “What are they doing?”

Ray stared at the door. “They’re just standing there.”

“Alright. I’ll use my Slow mo powers and knock them out.“

“Guys.” Michael interrupted. “Look.”

Ray and Gavin looked up to find little spouts poking out from the corners of the room. “What the…?” Gavin murmered.

Realization struck Ray, “Oh fuck. We walked into _another_   fucking trap.”

“What?”

“The valves! They-“ As if on cue a white fog began oozing out of them.

Gavin gasped, then realized his mistake and held his breath. Michael had a hand over his mouth, “Gavin, get us out of here!”

Gavin nodded and held out his hands. A pulse shot out, slowing down time. The fog had slowed down tremendously. He hurried to the door, but grimaced when he found it locked. He looked around, but the room was completely empty, just like the rest of the damn building. They had really messed up this time.

Feeling the mental strain, he had to speed time back up. Ray shot him a hopeful glance, but Gavin shook his head in defeat.

Michael punched the wall out of frustration before he passed out, Ray and Gavin following soon after

\X/\V/\X/\V/\X/\V/

When Michael awoke, the first thing he saw was a pigeon in front of his face. He shouted and sat up, finding his hands bound together by a rope that was sprawled around him. The next thing he saw was he was on top of a fucking skyscraper.

The King stood by the ledge, Gavin and Ray nowhere in sight.

“Where the fuck are they?” He snarled.

The King only glanced at him. “They’re a little, tied up. And suspended. In the air.”

Michael crawled towards the ledge, the King not stopping him, and found Gavin and Ray still unconscious their hands bound together to hold them on flag poles.

He tried reaching for them despite his tied up hands. The King tsked, “I wouldn’t do that. You could fall, and it would be a shame if you were to fall.”

“Fuck off.”

“This is what I get for sparing a civilian. Won’t make that mistake again.”

This guy was a lot more twisted than Michael could have thought. In cartoons the villain always subtly cared about their enemies and at least had a conversation with them before they tried killing them. But the King was cutting right to the chase. It was at least a little understandable where he was coming from. A villain without a hero is successful, after all.

But still, Michael would not be the damsel in distress. He could be the hero, if he could just reach a little farther. Gavin was just waking up, causing the King to curse, when he pushed his foot forward, stepping on his binds and losing his footing. He surged forward and fell over the edge. 

“You fucking idiot!” Someone shouted.

Falling from a very high point was surreal. It felt like you would hit the ground at any moment, but you didn’t. You just kept falling. A figure fell past him. Oh thank god, Gavin had gotten his bound undone, meaning he and Ray would save his ass.

He was grabbed and held tightly bridal style. They were jerked forward suddenly. His savior had used a grappling hook to- wait. Neither Gavin nor Ray owned a grappling hook, which means…

They landed safely across the street. Michael looked up at his savior; it was The Mad King. “What…?” He asked, feeling suddenly light headed,

The King looked down at him, scowling. “I owed you.” Was all he supplied.

Across the street, Gavin, having used his Slow Motion powers to cushion the fall, dropped to safety with his arms linked with Ray’s.

“Let him go!” Ray shouted, already hopping over paused cars stuck in traffic to get to them.

The last thing he remembered was being set down gently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a general idea of how I want this to end and a few other plot points, but besides that I'm completely blank on what else to write so if anyone's got any suggestions.... >v>
> 
> Thankyou soso much for all the kudos and super sweet comments!!!


	4. Should Have Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink
> 
> I thought maybe with a little tlc it could work
> 
> I should have known better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [laughs at the sky] because i seriously love this more than any story i've written so far and i will not be stopped

Michael stared down at the saddest thing he'd ever seen in his life. The Mad King sat in the ten foot pit Gavin and Ray had for... unknown reasons, facing the wall. Once in a while he would sigh out of self pity, his crown was inching its way to falling off his head, but he made no attempt to fix it. A pang of guilt struck Michael.  Catching him had been a complete accident, though he would never admit it.

He tried shoved the emotion down. He should be surging with pride, dammit! He had assisted in the capture of one of the city's most feared criminals. But, who was he kidding? It was a hollow victory and no one with a shred empathy could be happy about those circumstances.

Ray walked over and joined him. "Something eating you?" he asked.

Michael thought for a few moments and glanced back down at the King. He was just staring up at him, expressionless, his eyes seemingly brighter in the dark. "I think I can fix him." he finally said as the King turned to face the wall again.

"What?"

He made eye contact with Ray. "No seriously. I want to try to change him." 

Ray frowned, "Michael... It's not that simple." He guided Michael away from the pit. "You can't just un-villain someone."

"Un-villain, really?" 

"Whatever. My point is, it's not going to work out how you hope."

Michael sighed, "But what if it does X-Ray?" Ray seemed a little appreciative that Michael had remembered to use his alter ego name around the Mad King. It was just a precaution: whenever they were around him they could dress casually, but Gavin and Ray had to keep masks on at all time. "Maybe I can even convince him to join you guys! That would be a gigantic advantage!"

Ray scratched his head, "I dunno Michael. It's just this guy is a real lunatic, I don't think he knows how to even really  _be_ good."

 _Well I'm positive he does._ Michael thought to himself. He couldn't think of a single criminal who acted like him. It was almost like he physically had to try to act evil. And if that was the case; damn he was a good actor. All Michael had to do was break that mask, and just maybe he could reach out to the person underneath. He owed him that much from last night.

 

 

\X/\V/

 

 

Michael grumbled to himself. It had been a week and there was no sign from that Mad Asshole. To make it worse he hadn't stopped thinking about him since the skyscraper incident. That guy had no right to pull some stunt like that and then bail out. There needed to be some sort of closure, but In his self rant he never really thought about what he would say exactly. Maybe something like 'Hey, thanks for not letting me turn into a human pancake and not killing my friends.'? It was corny, but he really couldn't give two shits.

At the moment, he was currently on his way home from his friend Barbara's birthday party. It was around eightish and already dark. He made the stupid decision to have Brandon pick him up, and now everyone had been too drunk to drive him home. He remembered bitterly how they had boo'd him and called him a grandpa for leaving before ten, but what could he say? Gavin and Ray had lost the key to their house  _again_ and were crashing at his house for a few days before he could drive them down to get a new one. Lazy assholes, why couldn't they just walk? _  
_

Michael shivered, regretting not bringing a jacket. He had just passed a drug store, which meant he still had quite a ways until he got home if he stayed on the main road. He tried to remember if there was a quicker way home, but nothing was coming to him. About five minutes later, he spotted an alley way. Having had enough alcohol to shut his brain up from telling him that was the absolute worst idea he could have though of, he shrugged and turned into it.As he walked by a trash can there was a shuffling sound. He whipped around, ready to brawl with a homeless man, just to find it was a raccoon. He sighed, a little embarrassed, and continued walking a little faster. Cars whizzed by him as he walked street after street. That alley way had put him on edge, making him glance behind him once in a while. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Ray.

**_______**

**Michael:**  Meet me at Austin Dr

 **Ray:** Can't me and Gavin are sucking eachother off :o~ c=8

 **Ray:** Tht is gavs weewee jizzing btw and the face is me 

 **Michael:** ok whatever dont care just two things

 **Michael:** One each other is not one word you do that all the time and its annoying as fukc

 **Michael:** *fuck

 **Michael:** and two just do it asshole

 **Ray:** k :p 

 **Ray:** We're gonna wear the masks tho

 **Michael:** Ray no

 **Ray:** Ray yes!!! 

_______

Michael shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. Those eye masks made them look like ninja turtles, yet they insisted on wearing them every moment they could. He quietly laughed in relief when he recognized the street before the one his apartment complex was on, Austin Drive. Stores closed for the night lined beside each other. He walked on, but began to hear some more shuffling behind him "Damn raccoon." he murmured. The shuffling continued and he paused. The shuffling stopped.He stayed still, waiting to hear if he'd hear the noise again. He did. Only it was a lot faster, as if someone was running at him. He was only able to turn around before he was shoved back into another alley. His heart raced as he stared at the man getting dangerously close to him. He looked ragged and smelt horrid. Even worse was the knife at his side.

"Hand ovr' your wallet." He slurred.

"Get the fuck back!" Michael threatened. 

He did just the opposite. He started walking slowly towards him, just as a taunt. "Come one now, just cooperate and I wont hurt you."

Michael backed up, but he ended up backing into a brick wall. "Shit." he cursed. Where was Gavin and Ray?

"Nowhere to run, eh?" the man chuckled.

Out of options, Michael searched his pockets for his wallet, but it was nowhere to be found. He must have left it at the party.

The man was literally pressed against him now, the knife at his throat. "Going to be stubborn I see." he murmured pressing the knife harder. He jerked his hand back and Michael shut his eyes, waiting for it to go through him, but it never did. The weight slid off of him and he looked down and opened one eye to find his attacker in a pool of blood with a crown embedded in his back. He looked up to find a familiar face with hand full of groceries in his arms and an unamused look on his face. "Sidekick boy." He said.

"Mad King?"

"You know," he said bending down and grabbing the crown, the tips now caked in blood, putting it back on his head. "I have a lot more productive things to do than saving your ass." Contrary to his usual attire, the King was dressed in black sweatpants and a olive green shirt. 

"Then why'd you do it?" Michael asked curiously

"I-"

"Michael!" Someone shouted behind the King. Michael merely blinked and there was a shout. The Mad King dropped his bag as he was tackled by Gavin. "Michael, we're here!"

Ray followed shortly after and helped Gavin hold down the King. "Dude you could have just said The Mad King was stalking you, we would have come quicker!"

"But-" Michael tried.

Gavin spotted the body. "Holy Hell!"

Ray already had his phone out, "I'll call 911. Vav, knock him out, we need to get him back to our place."

"Why don't we just leave him for the cops?"

"Do you think a jail will hold him?"

"Right."

"Guys-" Michael said.

"Don't worry Michael, you're fine now." Ray assured as Gavin used one of their emergency knock out gasses that a friend had whipped up for him. It came as a little spray, so all he needed to do was spray it into the King's face. The King snarled, feeling drowsy. A moment later he went limp in Gavin's arms. "Jesus he's heavy. Ray, help me out here."

Ray hung up the phone, the police already notified. "Yeah, let's go."

As Michael drove them home, Gavin squirming uncomfortably next to an unconscious man that could probably kill him in one punch next to him, he couldn't help but wonder; would this be considered kidnapping?

 

\X/\V/

 

And that's how Michael found himself in public with a causally dressed Mad King, now with no crown!. It was a really good thing he wasn't one of those villains who had some physical mutation. 

"Alright. First lesson, you don't need to walk like you have some huge fucking purpose in life."

The Mad King rolled his eyes, "I don't walk like anything. And besides, I don't need to listen to you."

"Oh yeah?" Michael said with a smirk. "My friends might say otherwise." 

He jerked his head across the street and the Mad King found X-Ray and Vav staring intently at them from a coffee shop. He growled, "fine whatever." He took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders.

"Okay, that's a start." Michael said approvingly. "Next we're..." 

For the rest of the day Michael gave the King simple instructions on how to be a normal person. With a little instigation from the superduo, he followed directions perfectly, and by the time they were done, he actually looked like a regular guy. 

Michael hung his feet over the hole, looking down at the King below. Ray said he needed to make sure The Mad King wouldn't go right back to his regular ways after they let him go, so he would be staying down there for a while. This is the third and final day he would be down there.

"So, how's the weather up there?" The King joked.

"Not bad." Michael responded. "How's China?"

"How's Ch- What?" 

"You know, that whole thing if you dig straight down you supposedly make it to China?" He explained.

"Oooh. Okay I get it." silence. "You know, you're not suppose to dig straight down, that's like minecraft 101."

Michael couldn't help but laugh, "You know what mincraft is?"

The King frowned, "Well, yeah. I don't live under a rock."

"Guess not. So do you play for like a hobby?"

"I suppose so gaming is pretty fun, right after collecting dead bodies." he responded without a second thought.

Michael laughed, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." 

The King glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "Say, sidekick-"

"My name is yelled so much, I would have thought you would have remembered it by now." Michael mused. "And I'm not a sidekick." He added quickly

"Not to good with names." He responded. "But anyways, mind getting me a glass of water? I'm parched."

"Sure." Michael got up and exited the secret door that went into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water then looked in the fridge  _might as well get myself a snack too._ He heard murmuring coming from the other side of the wall, but payed no heed. It was probably Ray giving The King one last lecture before they set him back out into the world. He placed some instant noodles in the microwave for two minutes and leaned against the counter.

Right as the machine dinged, there was a loud  _boom_ from the other side of the wall. Forgetting the soup, he ran back through the door to find a huge gaping hole in the wall. Outside was a car, the bartender from where he first saw the Mad King leaning against it. The King himself had been helped out of the pit by a guy with ginger hair and an impressive beard. Both were wearing similar suits to the one The King usually wore. They were currently stepping over the now crumbled wall. The King paused and turned around, spotting Michael. 

Michael was too shocked to move as he watched him murmured something to Beard Man and jog over to him.

"Ryan."

Michael blinked, "What?"

"My name's Ryan, and I'm really sorry Michael." He said. He gave a sympathetic smile and ran back over to the car, hopping in and driving off as Gavin and Ray ran in to see what was happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for spoiling episode 2 of xray and vav tumblr :/ smh (kinda my fault for not blacklisting spoilers)  
> but now that i've seen it i kinda have a better idea of how i can portray certain characters
> 
> thank you for the suggestions!!!!


	5. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day I learned how helpless I really was
> 
> Was the day that changed my life
> 
> For better or worse? I couldn't tell you
> 
> But I can tell you it was all thanks to Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little filler chapter because I'm hella pooped from my birthday

He met her on his way home from work. A pretty girl with Apple red hair hustling to her destination. Michael had looked up from his phone a little too late and they crashed into each other. She dropped the files and books in her hand.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She cried as she bent down to pick up her belongings.

Michael waved it off and helped her. "It's my fault too." 

She looked up, "Well thanks." 

"No problem. Hey, what are you..." He trailed off as he looked at the label on one of the files: 'Plan G' "The hell is a Plan G?"

The girl snatched the files from his hand, "None of your damn business." She responded agressivly.

"Christ, okay!" Michael said defensively.

The girl sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now. Thanks for the help, again." She said as she started walking again. Her phone started ringing and she answered it. "Kdin? Yeah, I got it. Mmhm, I'm delivering it right now." in a hushed voice he barely caught she said, "Don't worry, no one's going to follow me."

Michael frowned, that was pretty suspicious. Maybe he would do just that. He tailed her from a safe distance All the way to a bar called Socially Disordered. He entered to find her take a seat next to a guy with black hair. 

He took a seat nearby so he could listen onto their conversation.

"Ruby." The man grunted.

"Geoff please." Ruby said, "You can use my real name in public."

"Whatever, Lindsay." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "You have Plan G?" 

Lindsay nodded, "Yep. All right here." She slid over the files.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

Lindsay saluted and walked out of the bar. 

Michael sat there for a few minutes. He was pretty certain this was bartender guy was also a criminal supposedly. He stood up, he would need to warn Gavin and Ray so they could be on the look out. 

He exited the bar and only got a few feet away from the door before he was grabbed from behind.

"Couldn't help yourself could you, Michael?" Lindsay murmured. She placed a cloth to his mouth and everything faded to black.

 

\X/\V/

 

Michael woke up tied in a chair, Lindsay sitting in a backwards facing chair right across from him. She stared at him curiously. 

"What the hell, Lindsay?" He said.

"Oh, so you heard me talking to my boss then?" She inquired. "That's impolite." She grabbed his collar, "You have no right to call me that. You will refer to me as Ruby. To you, Lindsay does not exist. Get it?"

Michael nodded.

She smiled, "Good." She returned to staring at him. "You really are something." She murmured 

"What?"

"Kerry can't understand how you're still alive."

"Can you be any more cryptic?" Michael snapped.

Ruby blinked, "Oh, that's right. I Suppose there's no harm. I'm Ruby, right hand to the man who basically runs this city." She paused, "Well, it's now run by three people, so I should probably mention the other two henchmen. I'm pretty sure you've met Neptune."

"I have."

"Okay cool, and then there's Kdin." Ruby concluded.

"Kdin?" Michael questioned, "That's a pretty lame code name."

"It isn't. That's actually his name. He doesn't really do the whole code name thing."

"Oh."

Suddenly Ruby started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Michael snapped.

She wiped away a stray tear, "It's just, you're so vulnerable right now."

"huh?" He asked, feeling a bit offended.

"You were caught by a henchman. That all in itself is pretty sad, dude." She deadpanned. 

Michael felt his face heat up.

"And I've got you tied up. I could do anything to you and you couldn't stop me." She grinned when Michael's eyes widened, "Don't worry, I'm not into that. And I can't tortue you without orders." She leaned on her chair. "What makes you so special?" She asked seriously.

Michael blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ruby started. "You have no superpowers, no apparent talents, and you can't even protect yourself. You're just an Average Joe. And yet, you somehow escaped the wraith of The Mad King. What. Makes. You. So. Special?"

Michael felt his stomach drop. It was true, he was weak. He couldn't really do anything. In fact, he probably held Gavin and Ray back. Having to save his ass must be really time consuming. 

He didn't want to do that! He wanted to help. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone. But how could he do anything?

A door Michael had previously not noticed opened to reveal Neptune. "I have orders from The Mad King."

Ruby turned at him, "Oh?"

"Release the prisoner."

She frowned, looking back at Michael, "Damn, I was hoping we could talk a little more." She got up and untied Michael. "Neptune'll lead you out." She winked at him, "Later, cutie."

Michael didn't react. He followed Neptune out of wherever they were, ignoring his surroundings. He flinched as a door slammed behind him, realizing he was oitside. he wasn't too far from his house so he made his way home, feeling depressingly empty.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr because hey let's get more involved with with the community softlynot.tumblr.com  
> Not much on it atm because it was a url I was hoarding and I decided to actually use it for stuff


	6. Taking a Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part I can't say I'm proud of, do I really have to spill everything?
> 
> ....
> 
> Seriously? Well alright. 
> 
> Let me just say this is where the story starts taking a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ovo;;  
> I've been caught up with finals and being sick, but i should start updating regularly again soon!!
> 
> But wowie was i surprised to come on and find super nice comments and that this has over 1,000 hits and almost 100 kudos!! Thank you guys so much! u//////u

Michael never did tell Gavin or Ray Ryan’s name. It was like a big secret that was only for him. Those fuckers hid the fact that they had superpowers for nearly three years, one little name was nothing.

Knowing something they didn’t gave him a sense of importance. He held a very crucial key to learning the identity of _the_ Mad King. He would just hold off on saying anything until the right time and he would be the hero for once. Maybe he could shake the Mayor’s hand. Maybe he would be taken more seriously. He could actually be someone instead of the deadweight X-Ray and Vav drag around. Who knew? One day it could be him reporters were taking photos of for the front page of the newspaper.

But that was very unlikely. He was just plain Michael Jones, Gavin and Ray’s Ron Stoppable.

“I’m fine with that.” He murmured bitterly to himself as he filled out a gym membership.

“I don’t care about looking like an idiot because I can’t protect myself from someone like _her_.” He huffed as he spent hours punching at a sandbag until he felt lightheaded.

He grabbed his water and took a few gulps. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red in the window, but when he turned his focus to it, there was nothing. He took a deep breath and turned back to the punching bag.

The next thing he knew, it was already time for the gym to close. He groaned and collected his belongings.

The owner, Blain, waved as Michael went by. “Later, Michael. See you tomorrow. Same time?”

Michael nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah.” He got into his car, turning it on and gripping the shift, but made no attempt to back out. Since when did they have a schedule? He’d only been going there for- oh. His hand slumped off the shift. That’s right, he’s been going to the gym for about two months now hasn’t he? He ran a hand through his curls and went into reverse.

He turned on the radio and some alternate rock song came through. He hummed and turned it back off, deciding he wasn’t in the mood. Before he knew it, he was already home. He got out, not even bothering to bring his equipment in with him, and unlocked the door. He entered and turned to shut the door. “You know,” he began. “you have some _fucking_ nerve coming here, right?”

Ruby turned the corner with a grin, “How’d you know?”

Michael shrugged, “Intuition. I live alone anyways, so I can do stuff like that without creeping anyone out.”

“You don’t seem surprised to see me.” She noted.

Michael faced her, “Not a lot surprises me lately.” He said nonchalantly. “What do you want?”

Ruby’s smile widened, “Right to the chase I see.” She leaned against the wall, “How’s the gym working out for you?”

Michael felt his face redden, and turned away, “What do you mean?”

“Think you can put up a fair fight yet?” She pressed.

Michael took a deep breath, but didn’t respond.

“Think you can prove you aren’t dead weight?”

Michael’s head snapped forward. He advanced and lunged, swinging at Ruby. Her hand shot up and she gripped his fist.

Ruby pouted, “Aw, come on. That was really predictable.”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Oh, feisty.” She said giddily. “I love it.”

“Shut up, right now.” He said, his voice raising.

She leaned in so she was right in his face. “Make me.”

That was the last straw. Michael cried out in rage and kicked out his foot, making contact with her stomach. Ruby exhaled an, “oh.” as she fell backwards and onto the floor. Michael immediately jumped on her and wound his arm back to throw a punch. Ruby stared up at him, not displaying a single emotion. His fist faltered. What was he doing? Was he really about to beat the shit out of her? He lowered his fist and got off her. “Go.” He growled.

She hummed thinking, “That’s tempting, but I’m going to give you a firm no.” Before he could register her reply, she swung her fist, actually making contact. He went out like a light.

Michael woke to find himself still on the floor of his hallway. A small yellow vile with a label reading “Drink Me” By his face

 

\X/\V/

 

 **Michael:** Heyyy Whtr you guy s doing????????/

 **Ray:** are you drunk?

 **Michael:** pff ff f no.

 **Ray:** God damn it. We’re busy

 **Michael:** Doinf wjat?

 **Ray:**  Stuff

 **Michael:** Can I cum?

 **Ray:**  Keep your bodily fluids to yourself please

 **Michael:** HAHaJAHA your so FUXKING FUNNY you kno that ray??? SO. FUCKINg. FUNNY,

 **Ray:** ok um wow.

 **Michael:** you should efinatly telll me where you are were you are

 **Michael:** but dont wrry if yo u don’t I defi atly WONT g o looking for you guyds and I def wont be a lost dr unk guy

 **Ray:**  Michael no.

 **Ray:** Jesus okay. I’ll come get you.

 **Ray:**  Gavin’s busy.

 **Michael:** goo d no onw needs that british prick

 

 

Before Michael could register anything, he was already sitting on the curb watching Ray and Gavin fighting The Mad King and that one guy with the cool beard. God damn it was a cool beard. It was a lot redder than usual, though. And- oh hey, why is he on the ground now? Is he tired? Michael was tired. Why did he come out here again? To think he was watching this when he could be home taking the best fucking nap.

“Ray, take me home.” He called, “Michael needs a nap.” He frowned when there was no response. He looked around to find the street empty. He pulled out his phone.

 

 

 **Michael:** Thx for ditching me

 **Michael:** And yup I turned o n auto correct because I’m a great friends

 **Michael:** Hello??????

 **Michael:** What the hell guys you suck

 

 

Michael tossed his phone on the ground and stomped off. The nerve of them! They were always ditching him like this. Sure, they had to “save the city” but hey, how’s a guy going to get home? They needed to look out for him. Or at least that’s what he told himself. He came to the conclusion that he deserved much better.

He was brought out of his mind at a sharp, “ow!”

He watched as Ryan cautiously stepped out of an alley way with beard man stumbling after him.

“Sorry, Jack.” He murmured as he allowed the man to lean on him.

Jack sighed in relief. “Damn, those kids pack a punch.”

Ryan smiled lightly. “What did you expect? We aren’t exactly in our prime.”

“True. The me from 10 years ago probably wouldn’t have twisted his ankle tripping on a fucking pot hole. How humiliating!” He grumbled.

An idea popped into Michael’s head. “Hey!”

The two men froze and turned. Ryan’s eyebrow’s furrowed, “Michael?”

Michael jogged over, smiling. “Just the guy I wanted to see!” He nodded to Jack, “Nice to see you again cool beard man.”

Jack looked at Ryan, “Is he okay?”

Ryan opened his mouth, but Michael replied first, “I’m great, but get this. You guys should kidnap me.”

“What?” they said in unison.

Michael paused, his eyes widening, “Okay, that was really freaky. Do you guys know you sound, like, exactly the same?”

Ryan ignored the question, “Michael, are you drunk?”

Michael waved him off, “Me? No way!” he looked at Jack, “You seem like a trusty guy. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Uh… Okay?” he said, thoroughly confused.

Michael leaned in, whispering not so quietly, “I am so fucking drunk.” He pulled away and gave Ryan a shit eating grin. “Bet you wished you knew what I told him, huh cutie?”

Ryan was taken aback by that statement and was lost for words.

Jack sighed, “We can just leave him, huh?.”

“We could.”

“Ryan!”

“I’m kidding!”

Ryan then found himself with two people leaning heavily on each of his shoulders. Not ideal for a Thursday afternoon.

 

\X/\V/

 

Michael stared in awe at the obviously very expensive apartment complex. He was led through directed to stand still. Ryan walked over to the receptionist who was blinking in surprise at a bloody man and another who seemed like he would fall over at any moment.

“What did you see?” he asked as he slid her the cash.

She looked away and gave him a kind smile, “Absolutely nothing.”

Ryan nodded, “Always a pleasure.”

The apartment itself was as grand, if not grander, than the main floor. It looked like something straight out of GTA V.

A man, Geoff he remembered, turned to them. “You’ve been busy.” He noted.

Jack rolled his eyes, “No shit.”

“Did you at least get the-“ He glanced at Michael, “Thing?”

“Nope.” Ryan supplied.

Geoff stood up and stretched, “If you want something done…” He grumbled to himself. He walked over and shifted Jack onto his shoulder, “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you patched up.”

His gaze returned to Michael, who waved. It then flickered to Ryan, giving him an unimpressed glare, “I don’t even want to know. Let him crash on the couch.”

Michael threw his hands up in the air, “Fucking finally! I’m tired as shit!”

Geoff chuckled as Ryan led Michael to the sofa, where he promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopes i forgot X-Ray and Vav don't have masks,,,  
> fuck it they do now
> 
> Important things:  
> From here on out it'll be mostly cutesy stuff (save for two or three other chapters, but even then it's more character development than angst). I'm thinking of writing a prequel from Ryan's POV that will be mostly angsty and a little fluff??? Good idea? Bad Idea?
> 
> Also Is this going at a good pace or should I slow down/speed up a little?


	7. A Bit of Self Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little mushy, but hey you wanted to hear everything.
> 
> This was a defining moment for me,
> 
> a bit of self discovery if you will.

“WHAT?”

Michael’s eyes flew open and he bolted up at the sudden ruckus. He immediately regretted it, clutching his head when the force of his hangover hit him. He struggled to remember why he was on an unfamiliar sofa when a glass of water entered his view and he turned to find Jack frowning, his eyes fixated past him. Michael grabbed the water and followed Jack’s gaze, suddenly remembering why he was here.

Ryan had his back to them, facing a fuming Geoff. “Let me get this straight.” He gritted out. “You two _idiots_ didn't get the explosives because of those wannabe heroes.”

“…Yes.” Ryan responded hesitantly.

“And then you thought it would be a good idea to bring fucking Annie over there- who is apparently very close to Xav and Vray-  to my god damn apartment.”

“Actually, it’s X-Ray and Va-“

“Ryan.” He snapped. “I couldn’t care less.” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, “For fucks sake. What am I going to do if he tips off his little friends? I’ll have to relocate! Do you know how perfect this place is? Downgrading to one of the shitty houses is going to suck!”

Ryan remained silent and Geoff took it as an opening to continue to rant.

“What the hell happened to you? Jack I can understand, but you were our wildcard. You’ve gone soft! Taking in some drunken fuckboy. There was one time when you would have shot him for glancing at you. Leave no evidence- remember?” His hand twitched towards his back pocket, “I have a mind to off him right now.”

Ryan shifted nervously, “Geoff, I don’t think-“

Geoff waved him off, “He’s out like a light. He won’t even feel it.”

Jack cleared his throat, gaining the two’s attention. Their eyes landed on Michael, whose eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Ryan frowned and Geoff scoffed and stormed off.

Ryan looked like he wanted to comfort Michael, but he couldn’t say anything without it being a flat out lie. He couldn’t promise Michael had nothing to worry about. He couldn’t say Geoff wouldn’t try anything. And he couldn’t assure Michael would make it out of this house alive.  Instead he gestured to Jack and the two made their way into another part of the apartment.

He knew he should fear for his safety, but he felt it slowly evaporate along with his headache and immediately replaced with anger. He swung his legs off the sofa, and snatched a knife that was conveniently placed on the coffee table and followed them to where they stood whispering in the kitchen.

Jack’s gaze flickered to him and Ryan had hardly turned around when the knife was placed at his neck. “I have some questions, Mad King.”

Jack was prepared to pry him away, but Ryan held out his hand. He backed off and Ryan carefully reached for Michael’s wrist, gripping it and bringing the sharp object away from his neck. “Fair enough.” They settled at the dining table as Jack went off to check on Geoff. Ryan folded his arms and nodded, signaling that it was okay for him to start.

Michael stared at him intently. “What makes me so special?” He asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“One of your henchmen said I was special, that she had never seen you so sympathetic towards someone. Why me?” He asked, desperation for answers laced in his voice.

Ryan ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. “Just because I’m a bad guy, doesn’t mean I’m a _bad_ guy.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, flicking the knife towards him, “Don’t pull that Wreck it Ralph bullshit on me. If anything from that argument was true, then you’re telling a flat out lie. What’s the real reason?”

Ryan cursed under his breath. “Okay. It’s just- you remind me of someone.”

“Who?” he pressed.

“Someone who got wrapped up in their friends’ problems.” He responded.

Man, he really loved being vague. “And? What happened to him?”

“He died.”

“Was it one you’re former partners?”

Ryan shook his head, “No it wasn’t. They’re… Still alive.”

“Geoff and Jack?”

Ryan gave him a humorless laugh, “I’m not even surprised you know their names, but yeah it’s them.”

Michael opened his mouth, but shut it again. They stared at each other for a moment and Michael felt he understood the man’s actions a bit more. In the bar they had been complete strangers neither giving two shits about each other but after the bank incident Ryan reacted differently. Trying to be innocuous at the Laundromat, not dangling him off the skyscraper with Gavin and Ray, saving him from that mugger, having Ruby let him go, and trying to keep Geoff from killing him- It was all to keep him from predicaments that only the people whom it concerned should be in. Michael felt an odd sort of flattery at this. He finally asked, “Were you close?” Ryan nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan shrugged, “You couldn’t have known. Any more questions?”

Michael nodded, “What’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know.” He replied truthfully.

He nodded, accepting the answer. “Final question.” He opened his mouth, but quickly forgot what he was going to ask. His lips began moving faster than his brain and he asked, “If I get out of here alive, would you consider going out to lunch with me?”

Ryan tensed up. “Kid-“

“You know my name, use it. I’m not some fucking five year old that has to have everything explained to him.”

He smiled and laughed lightly. Michael though he caught a glint of fondness in his eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. “Okay, okay.” He took deep breath. “Michael, I don’t think you grasp this situation. Not only am I one of the most wanted criminals in the city, but you’re the sidekick-“ Michael glared at him and he cleared his throat and corrected himself. “You’re very close to people who would stop at nothing to see me off the streets. Whatever you have in mind, I just don’t think it would work.”

They fell into silence again allowing Michael considered his words. What _was_ he looking for by asking him out? It’s true now that he thought about it, this man was very attractive. He had never been in a situation where he could come to that conclusion. But now he had time to think, and he liked what he thought about. This man seemed to care about him, and Michael was starting to feed off it. He considered that maybe he had been self-consciously putting himself in situations that would catch The Mad King’s eye.

Sure Gavin and Ray cared about him too, no amount of drunken doubts could make him forget, but they didn’t always have time for him. They had a duty and sometimes that came before Michael. In a way, he understood, but it could get very inconvenient, leaving him a little lonely. And yeah, he had other friends, but he hardly ever saw them more than once every few months.

He felt himself realize that maybe this was selfish. He was trying to fill a void of his life by attaching himself to the first thing that showed any interest in him. Maybe he didn’t care anymore.

“You’re right, involving myself with The Mad King isn’t a good idea.” He concluded.

Ryan nodded approvingly, “I’m glad you realize that.”

He began to stand up, but Michael continued, “But what if I want to involve myself with Ryan.”

Ryan froze, “I don’t…” he trailed off. “It’ll be a weird situation.”

Michael looked at him eagerly, “It doesn’t have to be weird. It won’t be a criminal and a sidekick. It’ll just be Michael and Ryan, two regular people. Think about it?”

Ryan sighed, “I’ll consider it.”

Michael asked for Ryan’s phone and was inserting his number as Geoff rounded the corner with Jack on his tail. His shoulders sagged when he saw them. “Ryan, are you shitting me?”All Ryan could do was supply an apologetic shrug. Geoff turned to Jack, “They’re lucky I’m drunk right now. You deal with this.”

Jack nodded and took Geoff’s place. “Okay, you got off lucky. We’re going to let you leave alive.” Michael laughed in relief as Jack continued talking, “But, we expect you to not breathe a word about us- and believe me, we will find out.”

Michael did in fact believed that with the knowledge there were people like Ruby on this planet.  “Understood.”  He knew it should make feel guilty for having to now keep the identity of two supposedly dead men, but it didn’t. It made no sense, but it just felt like another ‘this person you barely know likes so-and-so” secret.  

Jack smiled. “Great!” he cheered and walked off.

As Ryan showed him out the door, Michael inquired, “You know, I know you guys are like super fucking dangerous, but I just can’t picture it.” Ryan simply hummed in response. Michael looked at him expectantly, “So, you’ll seriously think about it?”

He looked at him for a moment before he said, “Yeah… yeah.”

Michael smiled and walked away. He was nearly to the elevator before he heard the click of the door closing.

 

\X/\V/

 

Michael stood outside of Gavin and Ray’s house. He sighed, mentally preparing for them to yell at him, and rang the doorbell.

There was a vibration from his pocket. Before he went to their house, he had gone back for his phone, which had miraculously not been stolen from where it had landed after Michael threw it. He pulled it from his pocket 10 missed calls and 23 new messages; one message in particular caught his eye. As he read it, the door swung open

“Michael!” Ray cried in relief. He turned his head and yelled, “Gavin, get over here! He’s okay!”

Gavin flew past Ray and enveloped him in a hug, shortly joined by Ray. They repeated words such as “Thank god you’re okay” and “We were so worried” and “I’m so sorry I didn’t keep a better eye on you.” Michael grinned, keeping his focus on his phone.

 

**Unknown:** How does coffee sound?  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally ;o


	8. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to know everything, so relish in it.
> 
> Besides, the mushy stuff is actually very important.
> 
> The events after were a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting for new year's to upload this because ayyy happy new years! When I wrote this one I didn't realize I'd have to wait so long so to make up for it I combined two chapters together, so it's a bit longer!  
> Exciting stuff !!  
> Also I have somehow managed to squeeze in a gta au into this like how does this happen? ?? 
> 
> Warning for blood (Not really any intense violence tho)

Ray nudged Michael from his spot on the couch. “So how are things going with your mystery boyfriend?” He asked with honest curiosity.

Michael smiled, “Wouldn’t you like to know? And he isn’t my boyfriend, not really.”

“When are you going to tell us his name?” Gavin asked as he entered their living room with two beers and a soda can in hand. “You bloody bring him up enough.”

Michael thanked him as one of the beers was handed to him and then replied, “I’ve only mentioned him like twice dumbass, and to answer your question; I will when Ray drinks alcohol.”

“Don’t tempt me. I might do it.” Ray stated jokingly.

“Michael! Why won’t you tell us about him, Michael? Does he even exist?” Gavin pouted, taking his place on the other side of Michael.

“Of course he exists, but you two dorks would scare him away.” Michael replied matter-of-factly. He internally laughed because where was the lie?

Gavin crossed his arms, “That’s just childish.”

They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched some ridiculous tv show none of them really cared about. After the scare with Michael they had made it a personal goal to try to keep a tab on him whenever they could. Ray hadn’t really wanted to come to terms with it, but it was unavoidable at this point. By involving Michael with whatever the hell their life was now they risked him getting in the line of fire. He beat himself up about the fact that it took Michael’s life in danger three times to realize that.

Michael himself hadn't really noticed this. Of course he was a lot happier than he was about four weeks ago, but it was because of a completely different reason. But, he would admit the three of them hanging out when 2/3 of them weren’t drunk or fighting some asshole was something he really missed.

“Ray, how does it feel being the only one of us who’s single?” Gavin inquired.

Surprisingly, Gavin has had a girlfriend for almost a year now. Of course, it was super cliché, which might be why it worked out so well. Her name was Meg and she was a reporter and photographer for the newspaper; _The Daily Bite._ She may or may not be why a lot of the photos for articles on X-Ray and Vav focused on Gavin.

“It’s fucking amazing.  ” Ray responded without hesitation. “I have people lining up on the streets to get in my pants. In fact one of them is in my room _right at this moment._ ” Of course, this was a lie. Ray probably wouldn't let anyone on his pants anytime soon, but that didn’t stop Gavin from glancing suspiciously at Ray’s bedroom door.  He looked at Michael, “What’s your New Year’s Resolution?”

Michael frowned slightly, was it next year already? He himself didn’t really care about it, but that usually didn’t stop him from participating in merry antics with Gavin and Ray. “I dunno.” He responded with a shrug. “Make sure it doesn’t suck ass?” He checked the wall clock; 3:27. He was meeting Ryan at five.

Ray’s phone suddenly went off, vibrating on the coffee table. Gavin reached over and plucked it up answering, “X-Ray and Vav.” He went silent as he listened to whoever was on the other line, nodding subconsciously once and a while. “Alright, we’ll be right over.” He shifted so he was facing Ray, “Spartans are attacking the city.”

“Sarge.” Ray grimaced. He glanced at Michael apologetically.

Michael stood up and stretched, “Whatever, I have a date anyways.” He wouldn’t admit he felt a pang of disappointment that he was prohibited from watching them fight for a while.

 

\X/\V/

 

Michael practically leaped out chair when his doorbell rang. He grinned and hurried to the door, opening it to find Ryan. He immediately embraced the man in a hug, a small “oomph” escaping him. This is how most of their “dates” started. The man would show up on a random day, always at five. Michael rarely did anything in the evenings, so he was always there.

He brought Ryan over to his couch and grabbed a blanket, snuggling up next to him and wrapping it around them. True to his word they were just Michael and Ryan. Ryan never mentioned Geoff or Jack and Michael never talked about Gavin or Ray.

He reached for the cups of hot chocolate that were made in advanced and handed one to Ryan.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

Michael hummed and waited for his to cool a little more.

Neither tried to start up a conversation anymore because they found it really did nothing for them but cause confusion and tense silences that practically ruined the mood. Just the feeling of being next to each other was enough. Michael flinched when he felt a hand begin to rub his head, but it immediately retreated.

He blinked at Ryan, who was looking pretty embarrassed. “It’s okay, you just surprised me.”His hand hesitantly returned to Michael’s head. Michael sighed in contempt, leaning into the touch. “This is nice.”

Ryan didn’t respond immediately. He was staring warily at something on the counter. “Yeah.” He finally said, bringing his attention back to Michael.

Michael made his way into Ryan’s lap. “Is this okay?” He asked, testing the waters.

Ryan nodded.

Michael was defiantly the more talkative, which was completely understandable seeing as how unsure Ryan had been about this. They both seemed to have mutual feelings, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to take things at a snail’s pace. They didn't label each other as a couple, no words of affection were exchanged, hell; they hadn’t even held hands yet. Michael didn’t care though. When he was with Ryan, being important didn't matter to him as much. A small part of him warily reminded him not to depend on the man too much. There was always the chance that this could crash and burn, and where would that leave him?

A trip to deposit two empty mugs later, they had repositioned on the couch so they were laying down, feet entangled.

“So this is all there is to us?” Ryan asked with a soft chuckle. Then he hastily added, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Michael shrugged and supplied, “There could be more.”

Nothing else was said as Ryan contemplated the offer. It was impossible to know how the man felt about anything sometimes. Which wasn’t always a bad thing, but it could get unnerving. Michael felt his eyelids get a little heavier. He wiggled around until he was comfortable.

“Tell me a story.”

“Pardon?”

Michael closed his eyes. “You heard me.”

A sigh emitted from the other side of the couch. “Sure, about what?”

“A real one.” Michael thought for a moment then decided to elaborate, “Something that made you happy.”

“Well that’s you.”

Michael squirmed around more, that made him feel really giddy and he just wanted to crawl under this blanket and hide forever because that was smooth as fuck and that man had no right to do that to him! “Shut up.” He said with no trace of malice.

“Alright, alright- Give me a moment.” He could already feel himself slipping away before Ryan continued. “It was a little while after we formed our little crew.” He didn’t have to explain who “we” were. Michael already knew he was talking about Jack and Geoff. “Jack had just pitched the idea for the really shitty costumes we use to wear, and at the time they were the coolest things we’d ever seen.” Michael couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a younger Ryan in his lab coat and crown with Jack and Geoff in equally embarrassing costumes beaming like idiots. “We were about to pull our first major heist and.…” Michael stopped registering what Ryan was saying and allowed himself to drift asleep.

When he awoke it was already morning. He was a little disappointed at the absence of the body across from him. He sat up and stretched, grunting as his back popped. His mind wandered to the image of Ryan staring at his counter. He turned and found himself looking at the vial he had long forgotten about.

 

\X/\V/

 

Michael climbed the last step of the fire escape and settled at the edge of the roof. It felt good to be back.

Below him, Gavin and Ray were fighting some new faces. Gavin faced off with his exact opposite. The man (as far as he knew, thanks to the red hood and badger mask he bore) was quick on his feet, even after Gavin slowing him down. ‘Super speed’ Michael assumed. Ray busied himself with Badger Face’s partner with a plain green mask with no facial expressions, which was creepy as hell.  Ray did that weird thing with his eyes where lasers shoot out. No matter how many times Ray explained it Michael would never understand how his mask didn’t turn into a pile of dust. To Michael’s- and Ray’s- surprise the beams just bounced off. Michael idly spun the tube containing the yellow liquid nervously as Ray gritted his teeth and tried again. Like the other and the next three after that, they just bounced off the man.

The man advanced at a leisurely pace, obviously in no hurry, and Michael swore he heard Red Hood laugh as he circled around a severely confused Gavin. ‘They’re toying with them.’ Michael grimaced. The vial became heavy in his palm, but he ignored it and continued watching.

He tensed up as Green Mask advanced on Ray, landing a punch that sent him straight to the ground, literally. Small cracks formed around the now Ray-sized crevice. Seeing this, the taller of the two seized Gavin.

The hero in question still hadn’t registered that his opponent had super speed and had been staring at his hands, wondering what was wrong. At the sudden seize, Gavin squawked in surprise and used his own powers on himself. Michael stood up abruptly, “You dumbass!” he cried.

His grip on the vial tightened and Ruby’s words echoed in his ears. “Think you can put up a fair fight yet?” He frowned. She wouldn’t have gotten under his skin like that if she didn’t have a purpose, right? He unclenched his hand and popped off the cork sealing in the yellow liquid. His hand trembled slightly as he brought it up to eye level. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like he’d be able to trust the redhead with his life. Maybe they had been close in another life or maybe Michael was an idiot with a death wish. Both were very possible. He took a deep breath and laughed, remembering something Ray had said once. Just to reassure himself he said it aloud as he brought the vial to his lips.

“Sometimes, you have to do something stupid to get results.”

He tipped the liquid into his mouth.

He swallowed it.

 

At first nothing happened, but then the world began to spin. It was weird, he didn’t feel nauseous or like he was having an out of body experience, but his body was moving by itself at an alarmingly fast pace. It was like he was watching a VCR fast-forward with the annoying staticy stuff and all. He felt himself falling, then he saw Gavin in the grip of Badger Guy, then suddenly it was just Gavin. He blinked, and he was looking up at Green Mask, who Michael noted had defiantly not been taller than himself.  His head was filled with static and his hands moved from wherever they had been to his head, his nails digging into his skull. He screamed, hunching over, but it was drowned out. He shut his eyes and shook his head to and fro violently, which seemed to help, because the static began to settle.

He slowly released his grip on his head at the sound of a soft patter. His eyes fluttered open and he found a small pool of blood forming below him. He straightened himself and immediately the stream of blood flowed into his mouth. He hardly noticed as he stared down at his hands, more specifically his nails, which were caked in blood. He brought a hand back to his head more gingerly. He wanted to throw up when his fingertips met something warm and sticky. 

“Michael?”

He swerved around and his eyes met with a terrified Gavin. He wanted to cry. The man’s voice had sounded so frightened and broken. He reached out, “Gav-“

“Michael, what the fuck?!” Ray cried.

Ray was standing over a crevice ten times deeper than the one Green Mask had caused. At the bottom was Red Hood, his mask cracked and on the verge of shattering. Not far off, Green Mask was plastered to a building. He made a choking noise.

Had he done that?

He took a step back. Ray frowned at the fear laced in Michael’s expression. “Michael.” He said gently, “How did you do that?”

“I- I-…. I don’t-“ He was shaking again.

Ray placed his foot forward, “Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re okay.” When Michael made no attempt to move, he put his other foot forward. After making sure his friend wouldn’t lash out again, he cautiously made his way over to him. Their eyes locked and Ray smiled, enveloping Michael in a hug. “We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.” Michael slowly brought his arms up and returned the hug and squeezed because god- he was so confused and right now he really needed this. Ray immediately tensed up. “M- Michael… Let- Let go. Please.”

Michael complied, retreating a few steps back as Ray clutched his chest and greedily inhaled ad much air as he could, hacking a cough here and there. He looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath. His gaze returned to Ray, who still hadn’t recovered from Michael’s sudden death grip, and then to Gavin who was still rooted where he stood, still unable to make any expression besides a look of terror that made Michael’s gut drop. He then did something that he would question the rest of his life.

He ran.

He ran away from many things at that moment. He ran from his friends, from his simple lifestyle, and from himself. He knew that after this he would no longer be just Michael, the hotheaded asshole. What he’d be now, he knew not. He just knew he was running to a place he’d forget it, if only for a while.

 He didn’t think to question how he had run to the familiar complex without needing a break. He just continued on, past the receptionist and into the elevator. He wrapped his arms around himself as he was trapped in the small box with nothing but his thoughts. He couldn’t trust his own mind at the moment because it was going too fast for him. Images of the faces of his scared friends swirled around mixed with new memories of the terrified cries of the two mutants as he had attempted to pound them into oblivion. Gavin calling his name like a scared child was the cherry on top.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He hated feeling so vulnerable like this. He felt like he was floating away from himself, threatening to lose what made him Michael. He needed to be grounded. And there was only one other person who could do it.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He made his way to his destination and kicked the door, sending it off its hinges.

“Hey!” A familiar voice screamed. Geoff came into view, anger plastered on his face. “And what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

A curious Jack peeked in. “Michael?”

“Michael’s here?” Ryan called from somewhere in the house.

Geoff narrowed his eyes, he could tell something was off. That didn’t stop him from saying, “You owe me a new door, asshole.”

Michael ignored him and his eyes flew to Ryan as soon as he was in sight. He ran forward and hugged him, straining not to crush the man. Even then his grip was still painful. Ryan had an assumption, but he pushed the idea away, hoping it wasn’t true. “J- Jesus! Michael? What’s wrong?”

“Ryan.” He cried, “Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.” He soon began to sob, slurring his words as he repeated the man’s name. Geoff’s face immediately softened, and he almost wanted to help comfort the younger, but Jack shook his head and guided him into another room to give the two some privacy. “I drank it.” He mumbled.

“You what?”

He released Ryan and hugged himself, “The yellow shit. I- I drank it.”

Ryan grimaced. He knew exactly what Michael was talking about. He knew it was bad news the moment he laid eyes on it at Michael’s home. He couldn’t help but take partial blame because if only he’d grabbed it sooner-!

Ryan gripped the younger’s shoulders, “Okay, breathe. At this rate you’ll work yourself into a panic attack. You’re alright.”

Michael shook his head, “I’m not! I’m not okay!”

Ryan shushed him, “Whatever happened, it’s over. Don’t even think about it anymore.”

“How could I not?! I’m some freak show now!” He was going into hysteria, “Fucking line up! World’s strongest man right here! Watch as he punches a guy’s head in and-“

“Michael!” Ryan shouted, causing him to flinch. “Just… Calm down, okay? Breathe for me.”

Michael nodded and took deep breaths until his initial shock of the situation died down. He looked down at his feet. “You should have seen them.” He practically whispered. “They looked at me like I was a complete stranger.”

Ryan smiled sympathetically, “I’m sure you’re overreacting. They’re your friends after all, they’ll want to help you.”

Ryan’s reassurance helped a little. Michael was even able to return a crappy attempt at a smile. “Thanks. I just-“ he sighed. “I just need to lie down for a while.”

Ryan eagerly complied, leading Michael to the couch. “I'm going to grab some bandages for your head." Oh yeah, he was injured wasn't he?

Michael made no attempt to lie down, contempt with just looking at his shoes. He turned at the sound of clattering behind him. Jack made his way over to the door with a toolbox in tow. He frowned, feeling a pang of guilt. Suddenly there was a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and his heart skipped a beat.

Ray was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies if the fluffy part(s?) was terrible for I am a hopeless aromantic,,,


	9. Into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say X-Ray set everything that happened after that into motion.
> 
> ...Yeah. I'm throwing my own friend under the bus, I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little dialogue heavy

Michael stared at Ray’s caller ID illuminating his face slightly, but nothing more. The noise had gained Jack’s attention and he could almost feel the man staring at him, waiting for him to answer. _Prepare to be disappointed_ Michael couldn’t help but think. The ringer took way too long to finally stop, but it started back up almost immediately. He just couldn’t bring himself to answer this call either. Or the call after that, or the call after that.

How could he? He had hurt one of his best friends.

 The only reason Michael could think of was that he was a coward. He couldn’t face up to his own actions and now he was just causing more trouble that defiantly could be avoided if he would just work up the courage to answer the _god damn_ phone.

At some point Jack had lost interest of whatever Michael was doing and returned to patching up the door, humming a light tune as he worked. Jack was sort of an odd character in Michael’s opinion. He defiantly wasn’t the leader of his weird three person dynamic (that was obviously Geoff) and he wasn’t the smarts (maybe Ryan?), but he didn’t seem like the brawns either. He seemed like he could defiantly be menacing, but the image of him acting on anything just wouldn’t paint itself. Of course none of them really fit the image of deadly, yet they got their reputation somehow.

The couch shifted as a new weight plopped down besides Michael. “So… Super strength, huh?”

Michael looked over at Geoff. “I guess so.” He said hesitantly before bringing his attention to a blank television.

Geoff reached for the remote and pressed the power button, bringing the screen to life. “Didn’t want it?”

He shrugged, “Didn’t have a choice.” Maybe that wasn’t the whole truth, but it was pretty damn close.

The man sighed, “I know how that goes.”

That caught his attention. He repositioned himself so he was facing Geoff slightly, “Really? And how is that?” He asked, a bit skeptical.

Geoff looked at him from the corner of his eye, a lazy grin plastered on his face. “That’s a story for another time.”

“Seriously?” Michael huffed. “Now I wanna know!”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.” He pointed out. “Just wanted to shift the mood a little. And it worked, didn’t it?”

“Huh.” Michael leaned back on the couch. “I suppose it did.”

The news came on and the anchorman made the announcement for breaking news. He set the tone and introduced the news reporter, a woman with a name Michael would never remember. The camera was centered on her face, but he could tell before she even spoke that she was reporting on the damage he had caused.

There was a panoramic of the scene which included the three crevices Michael had made. One where he landed after he fell off the building, as stated by an eye witness, and the two Red Hood and Green Mask had been in.

Geoff whistled, “Impressive. You can do some damage.” Pictures of Red Hood and Green Mask were displayed on the screen. “Hey! Those were the guys I was thinking of hiring!” He groaned, “Argh, what were their names again?” He snapped his fingers, “Monty and Josh! Wait, no. It was something with an M and J…”

While Geoff muttered to himself about names, Michael continued to watch the report.  Witnesses were now being interviewed about the event. One man, who was obviously high at the moment, was spewing bullshit about how he had seen an eight foot tall bear. That brought a smile to Michael’s face.

Suddenly the camera swerved and the reporter was running towards a familiar face in blue. “Vav! Vav!” The woman called. Gavin turned around as she ran up to him. “Can you tell the viewers what happened?”

Gavin frowned, “I…-“

She continued, “Should we be worried about a new baddie roaming the city?”

Gavin clearly looked very uncomfortable and seemed to want nothing more than for her to leave the premises. “Well….”

Ray came to Gavin’s rescue, “No. There is no danger, everything is fine.”

The reporter looked like she didn’t believe a word of it. “But what about all this-“ she gestured behind her where the pool from Michael’s bloody nose still resided. “We’re just supposed to pretend someone capable of that isn’t still roaming the streets?”

In contrast to Gavin, Ray was irritated, and he made sure to show it. “Yes! Because they aren’t a threat to anyone. No further comments.” He  gestured to Gavin and they exited the screen.

The reporter gave an exasperated sigh, “Well, there you have it. Back to you Aaron.”

Ryan walked in with a first aid kit in tow. He sat besides Michael and began to clean his head and face of the blood. Michael noted that he was tense and his face was slightly red, like he had been arguing with someone.  He didn’t say anything until Michael’s head was patched up. “I have some gloves that will help you control your strength in the works.”

Michael didn’t respond.

Ryan opened his mouth to say more, but Michael’s phone began to ring again.

Jack groaned, “For the love of- Please answer that! I can hardly think with that going off every ten seconds!”

“Someone’s obviously worried about you.” Ryan added.

Michael took that into consideration. “Okay.” He stood up and answered. “Hello?”

“Michael! Are you okay?” Ray’s voice exploded from small device.

He smiled and walked out of the room for a little more privacy. “Yeah. I’m a lot better now. Are you alright?”

Ray laughed in relief, “Come on, believe in me man. I’m tougher than you think.” There was a beat of silence. “…Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

 “I think I’m okay.” Michael looked over to find Ryan and Geoff practically wrestling with the remote. Jack had since finished the door and was now watching with an amused look on his face. Their eyes met and Jack smiled. “I’m with some friends.”

“Oh, alright.” Ray sounded a little disappointed. “Can we talk about your situation?”

“Yeah.” Michael replied. He didn’t really want to, but it really did need to be discussed.

“Do you have any idea why it happened?” He asked.

“No.” Michael lied.

“Hm.” The line was silent and Michael guessed it was because Ray was thinking. There was a muffled sound of talking. “Gavin says it must have been The Mad King’s doing. And now that I think about it that seems like the most likely.”

Michael didn’t respond immediately. Something dawned on him and the idea made him grin. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.”

“What?”

“I mean think about it Ray! I could help you guys now. And plus, you won’t have to worry about me getting hurt because I could hold my own now!”

 He was practically beaming. He still wanted nothing more than to kill Ruby himself, but at that moment he could kiss her. Now he could prove himself and not loathe himself for being weak.

“Michael…. No.”

Those two words made his attitude to a complete 180. “What?”

Ray sighed from the other line, “We don’t know what you’re capable of yet. You could be a danger.” When Michael didn’t retaliate he continued, “What happens if you snap and go berserk again? There’s no knowing what you’ll do. I’m sorry.”

He was tongue-tied and opted to remain silent.

“…Michael? You still there?”

He had to stop himself from gripping the phone tighter in fear it would break, “Yeah. Just- I’ll call you back, okay? I just need to think.”

“Alright.” Ray said hesitantly. “Could you come to our house later?”

“Yeah.” Michael assured, then hung up. Could he really be a danger? There was only one way to find out. “Ryan?” he called.

“What?”

“Do you know a redhead named Lindsay?”

“…Yeah, why?”

“I need to talk to her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the feedback! Reading your guys' comments always makes my day <3  
> And oh jeeze the amount of kudos just blows me away!!!


	10. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt is a funny thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, revised this chapter!  
> Apologies for the deleted comments, but I read them all and they were lovely- as usual <3 
> 
> Important note at the end concerning this story

In his defense, he _wanted_ to be civilized. It just didn’t happen. As soon as her red hair came into view he just- snapped.

Before Ruby could even register them, Michael was on her. He lifted her by the throat. All other noise was drowned out, and all his focus on the woman who made him whatever the hell he was now. Even that voice in his head that she had to have had some motive had all but disappeared.

Her chokes and gasps fell on deaf ears.

“You did this.” He growled.

He saw real fear in her eyes, something he had thought to be impossible. She grasped and scratched at his hands, desperately trying to pry them away from her windpipe.  “I- I… can’t-“ She sputtered out.

“Can’t what? Can’t fight back?” He sneered.

Somehow, Ryan’s voice got through to him. “Michael, stop! What the hell are you doing?!”

He hesitated for a moment loosening his grip, but Ruby’s smug grin flashed in his mind and his hold on her throat tightened, making her gasp. “Settling something between me and her only.”

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, I know- _Listen_. Just, please, stop. You’re hurting her.”

“Yeah. No shit.”

Ruby’s face began turning a light shade of purple. Her eyes met Ryan’s and there was sheer panic both ways.

“Michael. Let her go, now.” He said, trying a more demanding demeanor. Unfortunately it seemed Michael had tuned him out once again.

The commotion caught the attention of Neptune. “Hey is everything—oh shit.” He froze, taking a moment to ponder the best action. Finally he yelled, “Jack!!”

Within seconds Jack entered the room, followed by Geoff and someone else Michael didn’t know.

Even with five of them, they had difficulty prying him away from Ruby. Michael wouldn’t go down easily and it led to Ryan getting a hard elbow to the nose and a swift kick to Geoff’s groin.

Once Geoff recovered, they finally got the two separated. Ruby collapsed onto the ground, trying to recover her breath.

“Fucking- LET ME GO!” He screamed, struggling against their grip.  

A needle penetrated his skin and he immediately went lax. Everyone shifted to help steady him. His eyes never left Lindsay and despite the agonizing pain in her lungs, she held eye contact with a look curiosity on her face. With whatever was injected into him kicking in, her gaze felt like it was piercing his soul.  

“Seriously? A tranquilizer?” a voice Michael couldn’t decipher asked.

“What the hell was I suppose to do, Geoff?” A higher voice retorted.

Someone whistled. “This is pretty strong too. I can’t believe he’s still conscious.”

“Doesn’t look like he will be for too long.”

“He might lash out again, best to keep him restrained.”

“Do we have to? I don’t-“

“Shut the fuck up Ryan, now isn’t the time to go mushy on us. And for the love of- Clean your god damn nose! You’re getting blood all over my carpet.”

The rest became muffled sound as he was greeted by the blackness he’d grown accustom to.

 

\X/\V/

 

 

“Shit, I think he’s waking up.”

“Think he’s still mad?”

Michael felt heavy and groggy, not even bothering to open his eyelids.

“Are you sure he’s awake?”

He scowled. Why were they talking? Why were they even in his house? A guy needs his sleep and they obviously weren’t going to let him. He didn’t need to be up until around noon so he’d have a good amount of time to get ready for when Ryan comes over. They’re still talking. Why? He just wanted them to shut up, shut up, shut up!

“Sorry. Yeah I’ll… Sorry.”

Did he say that out loud? Good. Gavin and Ray really needed to-

His eyes flew open and he was met with six faces inches from his. “Jesus fucking-“ He sputtered. “Get out of my face!”

They immediately scattered to their respective places around the living room, fearing another outburst. No one spoke as Michael properly woke up. The first thing he did was look at Ruby’s throat. A ring of ugly, dark bruises lined it. He idly remembered getting mad, but when he tried to remember exact details he drew a blank.

It was pretty obvious that he had done it though. Even still he couldn’t help but ask, “Did I…?”

 

She nodded, however there was no malice on her face.

“It’s not your fault.” The guy with glasses next to her piped up. ‘It’s just a side effect.”

Michael frowned, “I don’t— _What?_.”

He smiled, excited to ellaborate. “The simplest way to explain it is that you’re the equivalent of The Hulk- if he was normal sized and still able to control himself- for the most part. By getting yourself worked up, you kinda went crazy.” He paused. “Oh, and I’m Kdin by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah nice to meet you. And you know this how?”

“Why,” His smile got wider.

 

 “That’s because I created it.”

 

 There was a beat of silence. No one even dared to breathe. All eyes were on Michael. Each filled with fear and uncertainty, except Kdin, who still had that proud grin.

Michael took a deep breath.

“You Motherfucker!” He snarled.

He lunged for Kdin, but eight hands held him back. After Michael calmed down, Lindsay stood and gestured for him and Kdin to follow her. The three of them went to another room to speak privately. The remaining four were still within earshot if something went wrong.

“Why would you make something like that?” Michael demanded as soon as the living room disappeared from sight.”

Kdin shrugged, “I wanted to.”

Michael huffed, trying to control his temper, “You _wanted to_?!”

“Kdin’s a mutant too.” Lindsay explained, her voice barely a hoarse whisper. “He can see the future.” Out of everything that could have been said, that was the last thing he expected.

“Oh.” He rubbed his arm.

“Yup!” He stated enthusiastically. “It was bound to happen eventually, so I just sped the process up.”

 “So you knew I’d…” He trailed off. Kdin nodded in response. “And you knew Ryan and I would get…”

“Oh yeah. I mostly did it for him, actually. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him now.” He chuckled, “I was actually the one who told him who you were. You should have seen his face, you could practically feel the protective instinct radiating off him.”

That was… Well, unnerving. Kdin had tampered with fate. Didn’t that kind of shit have consequences? Who knew what else he changed- or “sped up”?

For all he knew, Kdin could have been the one to send whatever Ryan had needed the first day the met to Geoff, or he could have been the one to break his washing machine. (Okay, that was a little farfetched, but wasn’t everything in this situation?) That left Michael a lot to ponder. Like, was what they have real? Did they really have anything to begin with?

 It was just-

Too much.

“I think I’ve heard enough.” Michal muttered.

“Huh?” Kdin frowned, “I know it’s a lot to process, but believe me- You two were always going to meet.”

He shouldered Kdin out of the way. “Sure.”

“Michael, wait!”

He stormed into the living room finding the others crowded around each other, muttering things Michael couldn’t catch. Ryan turned and lightly smiled at the sight of him, “Hey.” He said.

Michael just stared blankly at him.

He frowned and walked over to him. He placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

No, he wasn’t. And God- how badly he wanted to just hug the other man- and have him hug back, but all that was swimming through his head was the heart wrenching thought that Ryan might not even feel attracted to him.

Maybe Michael wasn’t attracted to Ryan either.

He didn’t want to think like that. Ryan had wriggled his way into Michael’s life and had made a permanent home in his heart. Ryan filled every hole Michael had and then some. He _needed_ Ryan.

But needing and wanting are two different thing, aren’t they?

He just needed to get away, be alone. No Ryan or Gavin or Ray. No conflicting feeling, no guilt, no secrets. He shoved Ryan’s hand off. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his side, unable to look the man in the eye. After working up the nerve, he turned and went to the door.

“Michael?” Ryan asked in a slightly hurt tone.

He paused with his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath and turned it, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

\X/\V/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be going on a mini hiatus for the time being.  
> For how long? Not sure.  
> I'm still pretty enthusiastic about this, but I just procrastinate writing.  
> Thank you everyone for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments, ect. and I hope to see you all soon!


	11. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went m.i.a after that
> 
> I probably would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow it's been a while  
> Sorry if this chapter is disappointing in multiple ways, kinda gotta get back in the swing of writing

 

 

**14 Unread Messages**

**Ray: Hey man we kinda left off on a sour note wanna……… and 3 other messages**

 

**Ryan <3: What's going on??? Where'd you go? Are you……… and 9 other messages **

Michael tossed his phone to the side, resisting every urge to text Ryan back. He'd been resisting for nearly three months now. 

He got over the shock of Kdin's revelation after the first two months, but he just couldn't bring himself to face anyone. He was still pretty upset with Ray, Gavin was probably still terrified of him, and Ryan-

Ryan was another thing entirely. 

He was ashamed to talk to the man. None of this was his fault and yet Michael left him in the dark. what a coward he was.

At the moment he currently resided back in his room shrouded in complete darkness and a fort of pillows. 

As of a week ago all of this began to feel like a dream to him. He couldn't seem to keep track of time. Did he eat today? Did he sleep at all? How long has he gone without a shower? 

Who knew?

Suddenly his phone went off. Michael mentally slapped himself, he must have turned do not disturb off at some point. He shifted to see who was worried about him this time.

**Incoming Call: Joel**

Michael frowned. Joel was a good friend of Ray's and the only other person who knew about them, what was he doing calling him? He almost wanted to pick up just to see what the man wanted.

Almost.

**1 missed call: Joel**

Michael sighed and turned the screen off. A few seconds later it lot back up. A new message notification bar appearing.

**Joel: hi Michael. just wanted to know if you wanted to talk to someone who isnt ray or gavin.**

Michael picked up the phone, his finger hovering over the unlock button. Despite himself he entered his passcode and responded.

**Michael: hey, yeah sure.**

He waited several minutes before the next message popped up.

**Joel: alright cool! Good to see you're alive. I'm all ears**

**Michael: uh. I guess I'm kinda just overwhelmed rn**

**Joel: understandable**

**Ray filled me in**

**Michael: of course he did.**

**… Sorry that was kinda rude.**

**Joel: it's cool**

**Michael: I guess my biggest problem is my b**

**Joel: your b?**

Michael cursed. Could he call Ryan his boyfriend? They never reqlly got that far, and even then they hadn't spoken in months. His fingers hovered over the keypad for a moment, then returned to typing. Fuck it. 

**Micael: my boyfriend**

**Joel: o… what's the problem?**

**Micael: He's really supportive of Me, but I'm too ashamed to face him.**

**He knows about my "situation" too**

**Joel: does he care about you A lot?**

**Michael: yeah**

**Joel: how long has it been since you've spoken?**

**Michael: three monthd maybe?**

**Joel: He must be worried sick. talk to him.**

**Michael: I cant**

**Joel: if he really cares about you then you shouldnt be afraid**

**Michael: wow Joel you're being uncharacteristically caring**

**Jo: shut up. Stop moping and talk to your fucking boyfriend Michael.**

**God damn I try to be caring and I get fucking snark for it**

**Michael: thats more like it**

**But okay I'll text him. Thank you for the pep talk**

**Joel: whatever just don't tell adam**

Michael smiled for the first time since he'd hid away from everyone. However it immediately disappeared when he read Ryan's messages.

**Ryan <3: What's going on??? Where'd you go? Are you ok?**

**Michael answer me**

**is your phone turned off or something????? p** **leas just let me know you're**   **safe**

Those messages were from the day he bailed from Geoff's house. The rest panned out throughout the rest of the three months.

**Ryan <3: im sorry I couldn't prevent this. This is all my fault**

**im a shell of who I use to be. It's so pathetic its hilarious. I couldn't even bring myself to punish Lindsay and Kdin. They deserve it.**

**You reminded me so much of myself before all this. I didn't want you to change I didn't want you to turn out like me. I'm so sorry**

**geoff is planning something big**

**that old friend? They survived. Because of you. You brought a small part of him back and now you're gone and might have taken him with you. A few old habits are starting to come back. You probably aren't however. you would have come back by now if you ever were. but I'm going to try to stay sane** **  
**

**Aaaaand there goes my humanity.**

Panic rose up in Michael's chest. He tossed aside his pillows and blankets and scrambled out of bed. He made a mad dash for his living room. He sat down and fumbled with the remote and turned it to the news.

 "--been in chaos! Over the past two weeks the crime rate has skyrocketed. Our local heros are trying their best, but it just doesn't seem to be enough."

The screen changed to a montage of reoccuring villains. Badger Mask and Green Face, Sarge and his Spartans, Blawndee, Felix, and a few others. Micheal was more than relieved to have not seen Ryan, Geoff, or Jack in the video. 

But that didn't seem right. Didn't Geoff have some "big plan"?

He unlocked his phone and began furiously typing.

**Michael: What the hell Ryan?! I'm fine, but are YOU okay???**

He waited about 30 seconds before he followed up with

**Michael: you better answer soon asshole**

About twenty excruciatingly long minutes passed before he finally got a response.

**Ryan <3: ah Michael glad to see you're well.**

Michael scoffed. That's all he had to say?

**Michael: that's it??? You're boyfriend's fucking gone for three months and all you have to say is "I'm glad you're well"?!?**

Hm. Maybe using the tern boyfriend wasn't so weird after all.

**Ryan <3: what else do you want me to say?**

**"thank god I'm glad you're alright"?**

**"i missed you so much"?**

**"I'm so sorry this happenEd I love you"?**

**these are all things you already know.**

Michael froze. He read those two words over and over again to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Ryan loved him. 

He forced his fingers to move again, ignoring the slight tremble.

**Michael: you**

**you love me?**

**Ryan <3: yes**

**you see Michael after analyzing our relationship I found we had a sort of mutualism. I made you feel less lonely and you made me feel human. Our desire not to lose that prevented us from moving any farther**

**but now that I cannot benefit from you it is more of a commensalism and I am no longer afraid To admit that I am madly in love with you.**

He should be happy. Ryan loves him. and Michael was pretty sure he loved Ryan too. He should be smiling like an idiot and writhing on the floor in joy. 

But this felt wrong.

**Michael: you don't seem yourself**

**Ryan <3: on the contrary Michael, I'm more myself than I have been in years. **

**Michael: what about all that about the old you surviving?**

**Ryan <3: Emotional bullshit**

**Michael: I've had enough of this. I'm coming over to knock some sense into you**

**Ryan <3: be my guest**

**and hey, maybe I'll be the one to knock some sense into you.**

**Michael: that doesnt make sense stop talking.**

**Ryan <3 is typing……**

Michael shut off his phone before Ryan's message came through. He squeezed his eyes shut and layed on the couch. He really wished this all had been a dream now.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Oh Ryan." He sighed.

 

"What am I going to do?"


	12. Mending Some Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've bored you enough
> 
> It's time get this moving along
> 
> Mend some fences and get the good part
> 
> Lead up to the events that caused you pigs arresting me

“Open up!” Michael shouted. He slammed his fist on the door relentlessly to ease some of his pent up stress, yelling at Ryan probably wouldn’t solve anything. The past hour had been nothing but a nightmare for him.

After composing himself he’d rushed out of his house- and realized he forgot his car keys. Too impatient to go back for them, he simply called a cab. He gave the driver the location, asking him to get there as fast as possible. Of course the asshole had to cut right through the city and essentially straight into traffic. In an attempt to “save time” the cab driver took questionable side roads that only managed to up the amount of distance the man had to drive. When they finally got there he turned to Michael and gave him the fakest smile he’d ever seen, gesturing to the meter he had perched on the dashboard that listed the absolutely ridiculous fee of the drive. Michael grumbled and dug into his wallet, nearly chucking the money at the man. 

He quickly rushed into the building only to be stopped by a receptionist with a shiny name tag that read Arryn. It was a different girl than the last time Michael was here. “Hello sir, are you visiting anyone?” She had asked politely.

Michael bounced on his heels impatiently. “Uh, yeah. Geoff….” He trailed off.

The woman frowned. “Geoffrey Ramsey?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She pursed her lips, staring intently at him. “Hm. And may I have your name?”

“Michael.”

She sighed, “Michael…?”

“Michael Jones.”

She didn’t seem satisfied by his answer. “Alright sir, please hold on for one moment.” She picked up the phone stationed next to her and dialed what he could only assume was Geoff’s home number. He glanced longingly at the elevator door, contemplating making a run for it. He turned back around when the woman started speaking again. “Hello? May I speak to Geoff Ramsey?” there was a pause. “Hi, I have a Michael Jones saying he has come to visit you.” Michael could faintly hear the sound of Geoff replying. The woman nodded. “Okay, I apologize for bothering you. Good-bye.” She hung up the phone and smiled. “You’re all clear.” She joked.

Michael thanked her and hurried to the elevator and pressed the number of Geoff’s floor. As the doors closed he idly wondered if he would have been able to bribe her. Probably not, she seemed to take her job a lot more seriously than the other girl.

\X/\V/

The door finally opened to reveal Jack. The man had a slight frown on his face. He opened the door wider to allow Michael in. The apartment had seemed to lose its welcoming feeling since the last time he was here. No one was lounging on the couch and the television was off. Ruby, Neptune and Kdin were nowhere to be seen and Ryan and Geoff stood with their backs to him at the counter, hunched over stacks of paper and multiple maps.

“Ryan.” Jack called.

Ryan tilted his head back and grinned when he spotted Michael.

Michael met Ryan’s eyes and shivered. The man now had a very professional air to him. His hair was neat and trimmed and his suit seemed to have been cleaned just today. The only thing giving his true mental state away was his eyes, which supported pronounced dark circles under them.

“Michael!” He pronounced. “You look well, I’m glad. I assume you’re here to talk about our… predicament?”

Michael felt his chest tighten as each word left the man’s mouth. He wanted to turn and run right there and never look back. This wasn’t Ryan. Ryan was a dorky supervillain who stumbled through nearly every sentence he uttered with a large word in it. He wasn’t some fork tongued businessman. However he swallowed his uncertainty and stood tall. “Fuck yeah I am you creepy piece of shit!”

Jack lightly chuckled besides him and a bit of the tension seemed to disappear.

Ryan however, wasn’t as amused as his comrade. “Let’s get straight to the point shall we?”

Michael crossed his arms. “Let’s.”

He sighed, “I’m a bad guy.”

“No shit.”

Ryan glared at him, “I’m being serious here.” When Michael remained silent, he continued. “I love you more than anything, but-“ Geoff made a gagging noise. “… but, the fact of the matter is, as long as you associate with our enemies, you are too dangerous to have around.” He turned back to his work. “The gloves to suppress your powers are almost done, but after that you can no longer associate yourself with us. Am I clear?” 

He almost didn't think he heard right. Did Ryan just make him come all the way over here just to tell him he was breaking it off? Maybe he had been right, maybe Ryan really didn't care about him.

“…You’re breaking up with me?” Michael nearly whispered. 

Ryan’s shoulders hunched. “God, no… well maybe. Yes? I don’t—”

A tiny bit of hope flared up in him as Ryan fumbled for an answer.

Geoff glanced at the younger and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You got this.” Michael heard him murmur.

Ryan nodded and straightened up, still avoiding looking at Michael. “Yes, it would seem so. I will always cherish our time together, but I am no longer in need of you.”

"I don't believe you." Michael stated stubbornly.

"What is there not to believe?"

"This!" He gestured to Ryan, "This isn't you!"

"But it is." Ryan countered. 

"Bullshit! In all the time I've known you you've never acted like this!"

"Then you don't know the real me."

"I don't think you know the real you!" Michael lashed out.

It was clear Ryan's resolve was beginning to crack, so Geoff decided to step in. "You're a danger to our plans."

"I never planned on selling you out!" Michael cried.

"We don't know that."

"Fuck you!" he shouted, then glared at Ryan, "You coward! Speak up for yourself! Is this really what you want?"

Geoff scowled, "What Ryan  _wanted_ was you! But where were you for the past three months?"

Michael snapped his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought."

Ryan sighed defeatedly. "Geoff's right. If you relayed information about us, our plan would be in jeopardy." Michael was ready to retort, but he continued, "And I know you  _say_ you wouldn't do that, but honestly, who are you more loyal to? _  
_

Michael’s eyes began to water, however his sadness was short lived as his anger returned in full force. His vision began to swim as he strained to keep his emotions in check. He noticed Jack take a step back. “W- well…” He struggled to get out. “What if I sa- said it was you?"

There was a beat of silence.

Ryan turned to look at him, “Really?”

All at once Michael’s mind cleared and all he saw was Ryan’s beautiful eyes which were so full of hope. “Absolutely.” He replied without hesitation.

He was slightly shocked at how willing he was to cut ties with the two people who were supposed to be his best friends. But then again, they were already scared of him, they thought he was dangerous. He didn’t think he could live with that constantly lingering over his head, so why not go somewhere where being dangerous wasn’t such a bad thing?

His gaze snapped back into focus when Geoff spoke again, “How do we know you won’t double cross us and hurt Ryan again?” he asked, staring at Michael suspiciously.

He shrugged and answered earnestly, “You don’t.”

Jack and Ryan tensed as they waited for Geoff’s response.

They slightly jumped when he laughed, strutting over and putting an arm around Michael’s shoulders “I knew I liked you for a reason. Welcome to the crew.”

When Jack and Ryan relaxed, returning to what they had previously doing, he leaned over to Michael’s ear. “You better pray that I’m not wrong about you.” He practically growled.

 

\X/\V/

 

Later in the day Neptune and Kdin returned, cheering when they found out about Michael. Jack had left to help Ruby with something.

Neptune sat by Michael and excitedly discussed the enhancements he could now add to the gloves, asking him if there was anything specific he wanted. “Go crazy.” Michael had replied with a lazy grin.

Kdin didn’t say much, most of the time he had a smile akin to that of a proud mother.

Neptune bounced in excitement. “Okay, okay. What’s your alias going to be?”

“Alias?”

 “Yeah! You can’t just go by Michael if you’re going to turn to a life of crime.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh.”

“You seriously hadn’t thought about that? What, did you think my name’s actually Neptune?”

Michael blushed, “No... course not, but what is it?”

He threw his hands up into the air. “Kerry!” he answered cheerfully.

Now that Michael thought about it, he hadn’t really planned on rushing head first into action, but coming up with an alias wouldn’t hurt. It had to be something cool. Something that could strike fear into the hearts of others.

“Mogar.” He decided.

Kerry stared at him for a moment. “That’s…”

 Michael’s face felt like it was on fire. Oh god that was a lame name, what was he thinking? They’re going to laugh at him and he would never be able to live it d-

“… such a cool name! And a total fuck you too with it starting with M and all that!”

Michael chuckled, “Thanks.”

The door opened and Ruby walked in with some woman Michael had never seen before with orange hair. Geoff greeted them, “Everything went good, I hope?”

The woman nodded, “No trouble whatsoever.”

“I can always count on you, Jack.”

Wait. Jack?

Ruby tapped Jack’s shoulder. Jack turned and laughed when he- or she?- saw Michael’s dumbfounded face. He blinked and Jack was back to being a dude.

“I- What?!” Michael cried.

“I guess I forgot to mention I can shapeshift.” Jack explained, still laughing slightly.

He got over the initial shock and cautiously asked, “So… are you a guy or girl?”

Jack hummed, “Does it really matter?”

“Guess not.” He murmured, still a bit confused. “So do I use he or she?”

“They is good.” Jack supplied.

Michael nodded, “Okay, one last question. When you change, does your… stuff, change with you?” They nodded. “Huh. Alright.”

Jack smiled brightly, thrilled Michael easily accepted the answer. “Cool. It’s refreshing to have someone so understanding. This fucking asshole-“ He gestured to Geoff, “- still can’t wrap his head around it.”

“Hey! It should be fucking illegal to be able to switch between a dick and a vagina!” Geoff defended. “That’s so many levels of pleasure!”

Jack groaned, “We are not having this conversation a _gain._ ”

“But Jack, the possibilities!” He cried exasperatedly.

As the two continued squabbling, Ruby came over and sat on the other side of Michael. “I had a little chat with Kerry, welcome to the team, Mogar.”

Michael gave her a faint smile. “Glad to be here, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled back, “I think you’ve earned the right to call me Lindsay now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy


End file.
